


home

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Found Families, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: tsukinaga leo; a broken shell of a former king, blinded by the world of lights and beaming stars. the lack of comfort has grown too much, and he just wants somewhere he can belong.





	home

This is a story of found love.

 

 

Young boys who desired different things, had different paths, different lifestyles, came together under one shared hope to achieve gold. Their individualistic lives were no longer selfish or drawn out, as they came together to experience something that was beyond imaginary, their wildest dreams and expectations did not reach this far, as they clung together like roses and thorns, through the heavy rain and fought out until the bright sunshine gleamed down on them.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukinaga Leo had deep, raw, unwavering passion. It bled into every piece of work he ever sprawled out beneath him and ran into his veins steadily as everyone around him knew he would be writing masterpieces all day long if he could. The excitement that emitted from his persona was addictive and delightful, his aura was intense, vigorous, his desires were vast but vehement as he took everything in his stride and sought to achieve, as that is all Tsukinaga Leo has ever wanted. He was selfless and giving, he may appear stupid but stupid he is not, his lack of self awareness is only proof of how absorbed he is committing himself to his work as it skims around in his mind and tugs at his heart strings to create a gem, a piece of showstopping music that would enlighten any audience, even if they prove to be hard to please.

 

 

But he was not always this shining beacon of light that glistened under the hot stage that beamed above him like a platinum space ship, as that very same stage ripped him to shreds with cold bloody hands, and an Emperor’s throne stomped over his visions that wept and pierced his skin for months, leaving him as an empty shell with nothing to return to, no reasoning of living, no hope to continue breathing. Tsukinaga Leo was the spineless creature he never wanted to be, after spending some time with the aliens he only returned to his desolate bedroom, the sound of twinkling instruments peddled at his mind but each symphony and harmonising note was broken and out of place, much like how he felt. A King who was smaller and more unimportant than he ever thought, whilst his lungs filled with ashes and heart overflowing with tears, a soul of someone who felt more pain and held more bearings than any other, his demise resulting in only the absolute end for Tsukinaga Leo; former King, an idol with promise and the pledge to  ensure justice for his soldiers.

 

 

Months went by as Tsukinaga Leo fell deeper into his pit of unknowing, the stabbing in his heart grew more powerful and the thoughts he withheld hurt so much more than before. He was never good enough, his music was not enough, his love would not ever be wanted, and it left him feeling vacant and idle, his life and purpose felt futile since he knew it would only leave him feeling frustrated, not at anyone else, no, but only at himself, at the weaknesses that overtook his stance and reduced him to nothingness, a  shadow of his former self.

 

 

Ruka remained his biggest fan, even as he screamed breathlessly during the early hours of the morning at how awful everything sounded, she still cheered him along. For a while, Tsukinaga believed it, he felt that even if the world had given up on him, Ruka was there, someone who shared his blood was physically beside him, but psychologically he had never felt so alone. His beloved Knights did not need him, they did not want someone like himself, as he scrunched his nose tight and cupped his hands over his ears to stop the incessant wailing, but it continued as always, he did not expect any less, as the torture he suffered was well deserved and the hollow life he lived was karma for his many years of mistreatment, or so he had thought.

 

 

Sena Izumi knew otherwise, though, as he clenched his fists hard and punched his hands together, a trail of blood seeping down his fingers and musky eyes stung under his silver hair just from the thought of Tsukinaga, a boy who had so much but failed to believe it. Sena knew, he believed and had so much confidence, knowing that he was not alone, people were willing to listen to him, to comfort him, to help him and be the arms he so desperately wanted to wrap around his shoulders, but it hurt Sena, seeing Tsukinaga reject it, feeling unworthy of such love, when it was right under his nose, bursting with affection and admiration. Sena strolled down a gritted path with his hands shoved into his pockets, now covered in stains and blooded marks that he was too tired to give a damn, walking one foot in front of the other wherever it took him, going somewhere, wherever they carried him in the evening dusk.

 

 

Tsukinaga gave up one day, he was tired of being stuck in his room, his lungs feeling heavy and struck with sickness that he wanted to escape it all, the ever growing desire to run and leave everything behind filled his head with thoughts only comparable to demons. Tsukinaga skipped his lessons, he went back to school just for the purpose of sitting around and hiding for a change of atmosphere, he had no intention of going to a lesson and forcefully looking at the pity and guilt in everyone’s eyes, as he stared back with grey intent, uncaring and unmotivated to communicate with anyone who stopped him from doing what he came here for; to hide, and escape.

 

 

However, how unsuccessful he was, as he stepped into the old Knights music room, to fill the inspiration and hear the faint piano tapping from many months ago, hiding in the corner draped around by a curtain. His eyelids felt heavy and relaxed, as Tsukinaga closed his eyes in a drift-less sleep, only to be awoken by a warm and delicate hand gently touching his, a large figure looming over him and he opens one eye to confirm that the blurry person was not a figment of his imagination, which only intrigued him more. A soft finger stroked Tsukinaga’s frail hand, another hand was leaning down to him, offering to help him stand up. He looked to the floor, distrusting, ashamed, afraid that one single touch could break them immediately, a kind of torment that would break him to shreds if he had to watch another person suffer with his own hooded emerald eyes.

 

 

The looming figure sighed, and bent down to grab Tsukinaga’s waist and arms, lifting him to a standing position, and smiled softly at him. His expression was soft and familial, only the warmest of hearts could offer such a kind and meaningful smile, as Tsukinaga looked into his deep blue eyes and for the first time in such a long, long time, he felt comfort. The other hand that jointed at his was also warm, and affectionate, the red-haired boy who only stood a few centimeters taller than himself looked into Tsukinaga’s eyes with a sense of knowing and protection - he smiled in return, grabbing the boy’s hand tighter with his nimble fingers. An arm stretched behind his back and a soft blanket of raven hair nestled into his shoulder, a soothing scent that Tsukinaga would always remember, as he leant into the touch softly and closed his eyes, breathing in the pleasant scent, as the taller boy rubbed his sides and pushed his hands into Tsukinaga’s pockets; like a symbol of protection and belonging. Just when Tsukinaga felt content, he realised someone was missing. A dear friend who got lost and caught in the waves, stranded at sea and struggled alongside him, someone he swore he never wanted to see again, but now longed to touch with his own hands. A figure appeared from the other side of the room, walking towards the four boys with his hands behind his back, eyes closed shut and snickering quietly, before walking past Narukami and Suou and joining Tsukinaga at the hip, like an attachment that was never supposed to be removed. Tsukinaga felt their comfort, the tender gazes they all posed at him was something he would never manage to forget, the found family he had always dreamed of finding.

 

 

He may be worthless trash, he thought, but Tsukinaga was happy enough to belong to the people who accepted him for who he was, to reach into their hearts and give him enough love. That would always be enough for him, for their King, for their Ousama.

**Author's Note:**

> i love three (3) things:  
> \- knights  
> \- knights poly  
> \- suffering
> 
> i don't exactly Know what this is but chosen family/found family stuff makes me weak so enjoy this mess i'm not proud of it but shrugs who cares.


End file.
